Flaming Mince Pies
by Bandito1234567890
Summary: Fred didn't die and now it's Christmas time. Too bad the twins are in charge of making the mince pies. (For a forum)


**A/N:  
**

 **Hogwarts: Year One.**

 **WC: 1217**

 **Prompt: The Burrow, Fred and George, Fireworks.**  


 **Theme: Christmas at the Burrow!**

* * *

Fred and George Weasley whisk around their small kitchen, both wearing aprons.

Molly had given every family member a recipe to make for Christmas dinner.

Fred and George had gotten mince pies, which they hate so very much. They've always hated mince pies, even the ones from Hogwarts.

This was weeks ago and they should have made it a while ago, but instead, they decided to make the _six dozen_ pies the day of the Christmas dinner.

On Christmas morning, they had gone over to the Burrow to open presents together.

Molly had kept asking about the mince pies over and over again.

It irritated Fred and George quite a bit but they looked passed it because it's Christmas.

When they had gotten home from the Burrow, they started on the mince pies. Everything was going fairly well until Fred accidentally burnt some of the recipe – the part of the recipe that told you how much fire whiskey to put in the pies.

And now, they are trying to figure out how much they should put in while making the crusts of seventy-two pies.

Fred and George stare worriedly into the large bowl full of the filling for the pies. George is holding the bottle of whiskey and a Muggle measuring cup.

Fred stands next to him, looking closely at the bowl. "Well, we need quite a bit of whiskey but if there's too much…" he trails off, scared of screwing up.

"We'll butcher the whole thing," George says, finishing his brother's sentence.

Fred nods his head, feeling at a loss. He groans. "How hard can this be? It's exactly like making our own potions!"

"Not really, Fred," George says tightly, "We could perfect our potions. We don't have time to make more if we mess up. And we can't even see if they taste good because I refuse to put that in my mouth. I say you taste it!"

Fred looks at his brother in shock. "No, George! I hate mice pies as much as you! You taste it. Maybe you'll like it now?"

George glares at his brother. "No," he says simply.

Fred sighs as he says, "Fine. We'll just have to wing it."

"Fine," George says back.

"Fine," Fred says again.

George rolls his eyes at his brother as he pours some of the whiskey into the bowl. Fred takes the spoon and stirs it around.

They look at the filling and then at each other.

George pours more into it.

They keep going like this, testing the thickness.

As soon as it gets to a good thickness, George takes a sip of the whiskey, glad that they did a good job.

Well, they think it's a good job.

They start to put the filling in the pies. After they're done with that, they place the dough lids over the pies and place some of them in the oven.

A little while later, Fred and George sit together on their sofa, extremely tired.

They're covered head to toe in flour and their aprons are covered in the dough and pie filling.

"Should we get ready for dinner, Gred?" George asks, yawning.

"Yes. I believe we should Forge," Fred answers, his stomach growling.

They both go to their rooms and get ready.

George looks at his watch as he comes out of his room. "Fred, we should be leaving in five minutes!" he calls.

"Alright!" Fred calls back.

George goes to the kitchen and starts to cover the pies up so they don't get ruined.

A few moments later, Fred comes in and helps George put the covered pies into two sperate boxes.

They're going to use the Floo Network to get to the Burrow and they need to keep the pies in perfect shape.

"Are we ready?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, let's go," George answers.

They step into their fireplace, both holding a box of pies. Fred takes a handful of the Floo Powder, throws it below him, and says, "The Burrow."

Then they disappear into the fireplace.

* * *

"You did an amazing job on the mince pies, dears," Molly says to Fred and George as the whole Weasley/Potter family sits down at a large table.

Since the Burrow is too small, they're holding the Christmas dinner outside. But they aren't cold, in fact, they are very cozy.

The men had put a tent up to stop the snow from hitting them and Molly had placed a warming charm all 'round the tent.

"Thanks, Mum," the twins chorus.

As everyone starts to talk and fill their plates with food, Fred and George grin nervously at each other.

They really, really hope they did a good job.

The first person to take a bite out of a mince pie is Ron. Poor innocent, Ron.

"What the bloody hell is in this?" he demands, the table going quiet.

Fred and George gulp.

Hermione sighs. "Oh, Ron. I doubt it's that bad. The twins made it." Then she takes a mince pie and takes a bite.

"Oh my," she mutters, placing a hand over her mouth.

Then, all at once, everyone around the table wants to see what is wrong with the mince pies.

Even Fred and George. They both cringe, but they have to agree, it tastes worse than any they ever had.

Molly stares at them in hardly concealed disappointment. "Did you two even follow the instructions?" she asks.

"Well, you see—" Fred starts.

"Fred burnt some of the recipe. The part with how much fire whiskey we had to put in," George finishes.

"And we didn't taste it because you know we both hate mince pies," Fred says.

Molly sighs and then stands up. "Accio mince pies," she says, pointing her wand at the table.

All of Fred and George's mince pies fly toward Molly. She has them float in the air and then she makes them disappear.

She then runs inside the Burrow and comes out with three large plates filled with perfectly identical mince pies.

Molly sets them down on the table. She goes over to Fred and George and pats their heads. "Don't worry. I have extra. I had a feeling you two would butcher the mince pies."

Fred and George grumble, folding their arms.

"We can get back to dinner now," Molly says happily.

Then everyone goes back to eating and talking.

But then – "Mum, did you make extra pumpkin pie?" Ginny asks curiously.

Ginny had been in charge of making the pumpkin pies. She did a great job according to Harry.

Molly's face goes red. She doesn't answer.

Then everyone who was assigned with making something starts to ask if Molly had made extras for that too.

"Stop it right now," Molly snaps, "Yes. I did make extras for everything because I wanted this to be a great family dinner. Now, let's just let that fact go and enjoy the rest of Christmas as a happy family. Please."

Everyone sighs but does what they're told.

Thankfully, the rest of dinner is uneventful.

That is, until Fred and George set off a firework underneath the table.

But, in the end, the whole family sits in the living room of the Burrow, sipping either apple cider, hot chocolate, or brandy, while watching the fire crack and the snow fall slowly outside.


End file.
